


平安夜

by lllllllllljy



Category: Na - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 10:38:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5624086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lllllllllljy/pseuds/lllllllllljy





	平安夜

平安夜

 

 

 

“宝贝，今晚可是平安夜呢，你说，要做几次呢？”

 

电梯门一开，Ngern迫不及待地压着那人在昏暗的走廊里急切地吻着，像极了一头发情的野兽，一路磕磕绊绊到房间。

 

“咔擦”，门锁了。

 

“呵，”那人在Ngern热情而激烈的吻中别过头，轻笑了一声，“几次……那就要看你了。”

 

Ngern眼眸一暗，凑近那人的耳边，比平时低沉沙哑的嗓音透露出他此刻的欲望，“August，这可是你说的。”

 

几个小时前，他们还在活动上秀着恩爱。

 

约定好了穿一样的衣服，Ngern和August在见到对方的第一眼，差点忍不住想亲吻对方的欲望。活动上美名其曰的“饭撒”，两人都十分享受，毕竟拿着公款秀恩爱这种事，不是人人都有的。

 

像往常一样戳脸比心，习惯成自然，做起来十分的得心应手，就在Ngern快要控制不住自己时，August伸出爪子对着他做了“喵呜”的动作，可爱到爆炸的表情直接点燃了Ngern。

 

谁能忍？

 

想到这个心爱的人被自己做到欲哭无泪的诱人神情，Ngern的性器不禁又涨大了一圈。

 

忍不了了。

 

活动结束后，Ngern在换衣间生生忍住了和August接吻的欲望，他怕，怕一吻，就停不下来。

 

拉着August的手冲向车库，August看了一眼Ngern的裤裆，笑了笑“今天怎么这么急啊~”

 

Ngern一言不发，强迫自己的视线不要转向那人，那人倒好，竟然开始玩起了手机，果然是网瘾少年。

 

直接拿了早就预定好的房间的房卡，大步走向电梯，August坏笑着靠近Ngern，抚上了Ngern的欲望，“哟，还能忍啊~哦~是不是我卸了妆没刚才好看了嘛~”

 

Ngern看着那人精致的眉眼和卸妆后更加白嫩的脸，饱满的嘴唇一开一合，像是无声的邀请，领口露出的皮肤也因车内的热气被熏得粉红。

 

“这有监控这有监控这有监控这有监控，”Ngern一边不断地在内心默念着，一边在想一会要怎么好好地收拾这个磨人的小妖精。

 

电梯门一打开，便一发不可收拾。

 

August被压在冰冷的墙上，前面紧贴着一副滚烫的身躯，和在自己耳边不断舔吻的Ngern，原本不强的欲望也被勾了起来，裤子竟被撑得有些难受，自己今天真该穿宽松一点的裤子的……

 

“嘶~轻点~”

 

Ngern惩罚似地咬了咬August的耳朵，有些不满。

 

“专心点”

 

August还想回一句什么，却被Ngern在自己乳头上的舔弄变成了呻吟。

 

“唔…慢……慢点”，一股电流从August的脚底窜遍了全身，Ngern宽大温暖的手掌不停地抚摸着自己的敏感点，手心的茧更是加重了这种刺激。

 

“怎么，这就受不了了？这可是才刚开始呢~”

 

August被这番话一刺激，性器又涨大了几分，感受到急需抚摸的欲望，August着急地想将手抚上，狠狠地揉弄几下。

 

然而，手快的Ngern一把将August的手按在墙上，腰胯往前一顶，两个小兄弟就这么隔着布料打了个招呼。

 

急躁地磨蹭了几下，Ngern的吻还在继续，往下，再往下，Ngern一把扯下了August的裤子，毫不犹豫地重重地舔了一下鼓起的地方。

 

“呜啊~你你你你起来，，我有点受不了……”断断续续的话语夹杂着羞人的呻吟，August紧紧地咬住了嘴唇。

 

Ngern抬眸，望见August轻颤的睫毛上雾蒙蒙的，饱满的下唇也被咬得殷红，表情似乎很痛苦，但夹紧的双腿和不断颤抖的身体却向Ngern传递着欢愉的讯息。

 

Ngern的全身心都在叫嚣着，“喜欢这个人！要他！”

 

又一把将这人的内裤扯下，粉嫩的性器微微泛红，前端不断流出晶莹的液体，Ngern舔了一下，没有给August喘息的机会，便立刻将其纳入口中。

 

“唔…啊……够了…”随着Ngern的不断舔弄，August觉得很羞耻，却爽到头皮发麻，手不由自主地扯着Ngern的头发，腰胯也忍不住随着Ngern的节奏轻轻摆动，以获得更多的快感。

 

“August，叫出来。”

 

August的大脑完全被身下的快感占据，没来得及思考便服从了Ngern的指令，甜腻的呻吟就这么从口边溢了出来。

 

“嗯……啊~Ngern，我，我快要……”

 

感受着情动的August，Ngern内心更是激动和怜惜，想让这个人更舒服。

 

于是，Ngern加重了吞吐的速度，August夹紧了双腿，大腿不停地抖着，一瞬间，脑袋一片空白。

 

十几秒后August低下头，看见Ngern以一种极其色情的姿态将白浊吞下，还满足地舔了舔唇。

 

August眼底一深，将Ngern一把捞了起来，重重地吻了上去，Ngern感受着August的主动，既惊讶又开心，看来这小家伙也很急啊。

 

August的吻技略显生涩，Ngern却十分享。两人做了几次，这可是August第一次这么主动呢。

 

August学着Ngern刚才服务自己的动作，粉嫩温热的舌头在他的乳头上不断吮吸舔弄，顺手摸着弹性极好的胸肌和腹肌，嗯，手感真好。

 

August想着，也学着Ngern一把拽下内裤，盯着眼前这个巨物，August的脸几乎都要烧了起来。

 

这他妈要怎么下嘴？

 

Ngern看着有些犹豫的August，踌躇地说，“August你要是不能接受就不用弄了……我……”

 

Ngern还没说完，就感觉到自己的小兄弟被温热的口腔包围着，长长地叹了口气。

 

真。是。太。爽。了。

 

Ngern完全没想过这个高冷又傲娇的August会愿意为自己做这种事，这家伙一定是爱惨我了，心中对他的疼爱又多了几分。

 

August回忆起刚刚Ngern的动作，像吃冰淇淋一样，由底部一路舔到龟头，稍微用牙齿磨蹭了一下不断渗出液体的头部，就能听见Ngern毫不掩饰的性感的喘息。

 

不知过了多久，August脸颊都酸了，Ngern却依旧没有要释放的征兆，有些委屈地看向Ngern,“Ngern,我好累呜呜呜”

 

Ngern死死盯着August泛着水光的嘴唇和委屈的小表情，差点没忍住喷薄而出。

 

为什么有人可以集可爱和诱人于一身！？August真是一块宝啊。

 

Ngern将August抱起来，细细密密地吻着他的额头，眉毛，眼睛，鼻梁，脸颊和嘴唇，怎么吻也吻不够。

 

透明的津液随着两人的动作不断滴下，August温顺地回应着Ngern的热情，被激烈的吻亲得迷迷糊糊，双腿发软，竟快支撑不住。

 

“唔……Ngern……去，去床上……”

 

“如你所愿”

 

Ngern抱起August，让他的腿圈在自己腰上，啃咬着他身上粉嫩的两点。

 

August感觉到Ngern的硬物抵在自己的股间，脸不禁红了红，而自己的小兄弟也慢慢抬头。

 

“August，你今晚很棒。”

 

Ngern把August轻轻地放在床上，埋在锁骨上啃咬了一会儿，起身去拿润滑剂和安全套，顺手将床头灯也开了。

 

昏黄的灯光照在August身上，落下许多深深浅浅的阴影，August咬唇看着自己，暴露在空气中粉嫩的两点挺立着，发出无声的邀请。

 

现在不上还是男人？不，还是人？

 

Ngern扑了上去，急切地舔咬着，感受着与August毫无遮挡的肌肤相贴，August的肌肉线条恰到好处，不会太壮，摸起来手感极佳，让Ngern爱不释手。

 

这样好的一个人竟然成为了自己的恋人，Ngern觉得自己真是幸运。

 

Ngern一边和August接吻，一边将沾了润滑剂的手指慢慢地在August后方开拓着。

 

感受到异物的进入，August的后穴本能地绞紧Ngern的手指，Ngern一只手捧着August的头，不断地吻着。

 

“August，放松”

 

“呜啊……”感受到第二根手指的进入，冰凉的润滑剂触到滚烫的内壁，August努力地放松自己，导致后穴不断地开开合合，Ngern便顺势滑进了第三根手指。

 

Ngern不停地摸索着试图找回上次做爱时August的敏感点，而August也努力地适应着异物进入的胀痛感。

 

突然，Ngern不知道碰到了哪一点，August浑身一颤，快感如电流般通过了全身。

 

“是这里吗”

 

“啊……好舒服……嗯，，Ngern,好，好了”

 

随着Ngern力道的不断加重，August的呻吟愈发甜腻，紧闭的双眼被快感逼出了几颗泪珠，双手也不自觉地攥紧了白色的床单。

 

Ngern知道August已经准备好了，便停下了手中的动作，将已经忍耐到极限的性器抵在穴口。

 

“August，我要进去了。”

 

August悄悄睁开眼睛，对上了Ngern温柔又仿佛要将自己吃掉的眼神，一滴汗顺着立体的五官流下，August只觉得，此时的Ngern真是性感到了极致。

 

Ngern看着睁开眼睛偷偷地打量着自己的August，觉得有些好笑。

 

“宝贝，一会让你看个够。”

 

被戳穿的August脸瞬间红了个透，别过了脸，嘟囔着，“哼，要做就快做……哪来这么多话”

 

看着恋人红扑扑的脸颊和傲娇的神情，Ngern想，快做？一会就让你求饶。

 

Ngern一用力，分身便滑进去大半，结合的快感让两人同时吸了口气。

 

“唔……啊……Ngern~慢，慢点”

 

随着Ngern进入，August的内壁清晰地感受到了Ngern的脉动，抽插速度的加快令August拥住Ngern的背的双手不禁加重了力道，双腿也不自觉地圈上了他的腰。

 

“August，你好棒。”

 

August紧致又温热的后穴 像是不舍得Ngern似的，紧紧的绞着Ngern的性器，被层层叠叠的细肉包裹着，August无意地抓着自己的后背，更令Ngern的快感加倍。

 

Ngern看着沉浸在快感里的August，牙齿紧紧地咬着下唇，平时清澈的双眼被蒙上了一层薄薄的情欲，眼角还挂着泪水，诱人的呻吟从嘴边溢出。

 

“August，你真好看。”

 

Ngern伏下身，维持着下身抽插的速度，将August的呻吟吞入口中。

 

“唔……”

 

August来不及咽下的唾液顺着脸颊一路流到脖子和锁骨上，Ngern凑到锁骨旁，沿着唾液的痕迹，一路舔回了嘴唇，感受着August唇齿间的甜蜜，Ngern忍不住加快了分身抽插的速度，一下又一下地撞向August的敏感点。

 

August被下身那根又硬又大的物事操弄着，快感不断堆积，缺少触碰的前方渴望着主人的大力套弄，August忍不住伸手，Ngern像是知道他在想什么，将手覆上August的那根，前后夹击的快感令August瞬间失了神，毫无喘息的机会，高亢的呻吟硬是被Ngern的分身顶得无法抑制，羞耻的反应令August忍不住抬手挡住自己的脸，Ngern一把将他的手拉下，轻轻地说了句让August更加情动的话。

 

“别，我想看。”

 

August失焦地看着前方，Ngern看着如此投入的August，分身更是忍不住大力而快速地抽插，我想让你更舒服。

 

“啊……Ngern……慢，嗯，慢点，要，要坏了……呜啊……”

 

August虽然这么说着，但紧致的甬道忍不住地收缩着，Ngern皱着眉看起来略痛苦又性感的表情告诉了August，自己的恋人是多么享受着这一刻。

 

“嗯啊……Ngern，我，我要……”

 

“要什么？”Ngern坏笑地问着，停下了下身的动作。

 

惩罚来啦，我的宝贝。

 

Ngern突然停下的动作令August就要到顶点的快感生生地停住，August有些难耐地扭着，却怎么也不肯说出那个字。

 

Ngern见状，下身又开始抽动，却一下又一下地避开了August的敏感点，这种要命的感觉让August濒临崩溃。

 

“August，你知道的，你只要说一句……”

 

“呜……Ngern……我……嗯……啊……求…求你……让我……”

 

“真乖”

 

Ngern奖励似地亲了亲August的眼睛，轻轻舔掉挂着睫毛上的泪珠，一下一下地大力地顶着August的敏感点，抽插的速度带来的快感令两人几近疯狂。

 

“August，一起”

 

“Ngern……呜啊……我……”

 

灭顶的快感在两人的连结处爆发，情到深处的两人深深地紧拥着，像是要把对方揉进骨髓里。

 

August脑子一片空白，无意识地呢喃着，

 

“好喜欢……Ngern”

 

沉浸在巨大快感中的Ngern听见这句软糯的告白，心脏变得柔软，只想一直宠着这个人，忍不住和August交换了一个甜蜜的吻。

 

等两人稍微平静下来后，Ngern故意缓缓抽出还埋在August体内的性器。

 

“嗯唔……”August被蹭得有些难耐，埋怨地看了一眼Ngern。

 

“你快出来！”

 

Ngern好笑地看着August，这人连埋怨的表情都这么可爱。

 

一把抱起August去浴室清理身体，热水恰到好处的温度令August深深地叹了口气，眯着眼享受着Ngern不轻不重的按摩。

 

August心情十分好，反身一把抱住Ngern，双手轻轻地揽住他手感极好的腰，头在Ngern的胸口磨蹭着，像极了一只树袋熊——还是超级可爱的那只。

 

Ngern很享受August这种撒娇的时候，但下身不可忽略的涨大直接顶着August的小腹。

 

“Ngern，你……”

 

“宝贝，你可是说过，几次就几次的哦~”

 

Ngern带着无辜的神情坏笑着，将August翻了个身，一路吻着他性感的后背和腰侧，分身在股间磨蹭着，掰开手感极好的臀瓣，刚才被狠狠操弄过的小洞在空气的刺激下一开一合，隐约可以窥见内里粉红的肉壁。

 

August被Ngern细密的吻软成了一滩水，Ngern也被August后穴的美好风景刺激着。

 

就是这里，这个让我疯狂的地方。

 

Ngern受不了这种视觉刺激，August摆动的腰身仿佛是在求他进入。

 

“啊——”

 

Ngern猛地插入，狠狠地抽动着，August只好用手死死地扶着浴缸来支撑着后方恋人热情似火的律动。

 

抽插的动作愈来愈快，像暴风雨般凶狠，后入的体位令Ngern的性器插得更深，每一次的顶入，都像是要捅进August体内最深处。

 

“啊——Ngern……慢，啊！慢点…”

 

快感来得又快又急，August忍不住空出一只手大力地套弄着自己早已硬的发紫的性器。

 

“啊……嗯啊……Ngern,我……”

 

Ngern忽然停下了猛烈的动作，抽出性器，将August正面抱起挂在自己的腰上，重新将硬物插入。

 

“August，去床上，水冷了。”

 

August失去了重心，只好将双腿紧紧地缠着Ngern的腰，这个动作令Ngern的性器进入到从未到过的深度，Ngern一边走向卧室，一边品尝着August的乳首，下身亦不断地挺动。

 

August攥着Ngern的肩膀，努力地不让自己因后方那根猛烈的律动失去平衡。

 

Ngern就着抱着August的姿势倒在床上，欣赏着August专注沉浸在自己带来的快感的表情，一边用手安慰August前方的欲望。

 

“唔……啊…………Ngern……”

 

August被堆积的快感折磨得眼泪不自觉地溢出，只想要更多……

 

“Ngern……呜啊……用，用力——”

 

Ngern笑了笑，“这是在怪我服侍得不好嘛~”

 

“不……不是……我……啊……”

 

Ngern像是发了疯狠狠抽动了几下，忽然停下动作，将August扶起坐在自己的腰上，躺下揉弄着August的乳头。

 

“宝贝，想要的话，就自己来。”

 

被情欲折磨得满脑子被快感占据的August早已将羞耻心抛之脑后，情欲弥漫的双眼望进Ngern深情的眼睛，娇嗔地眨了眨眼，开始扭动腰身，寻找着最舒服的姿势和节奏。

 

Ngern被这个可爱的眼神刺激得分身涨大到极致，天知道自己是怎么忍着不动的。

 

Ngern怎么觉得，这不是在惩罚August，而是在惩罚自己呢？

 

“啊——”

 

August似乎找到了令自己舒服的姿势，Ngern的巨物在自己腰身的摆动下插得更深，不停地撞击着最深处敏感的地方。

 

“啊……唔嗯……啊……”

 

August腰身扭动得越来越快，Ngern也爽到紧紧地扶着August的腰，快速往上挺动，加深两人的快感。

 

“August，你，你太棒了……”

 

“嗯呜……Ngern，我，，快要…………”

 

被操弄得断断续续的呻吟不断从August嘴边泄出，Ngern也被August的热情和主动“操弄”得不住地喘息，终于。

 

到达高潮的August身子不由自主地往后仰，露出优美的脖颈线条，带着哭腔将那股白浊射在Ngern的小腹上。

 

Ngern起身拥住August，快速挺动着，不一会儿，滚烫的精液射进肠道最深处。

 

“呜啊…………好烫”

 

Ngern就这样抱着August坐了一会儿，立刻起身准备去浴室，帮August清理身体。

 

Ngern的手指刚抚上August的入口，就被August拉住。

 

刚想问些什么，只见August有些别扭地说，“我，我自己来，你转过去！”

 

Ngern无奈又宠溺地笑了笑，转过了身，过了许久，也没听过什么动静。

 

“August你好了没？”Ngern转过了身，原本想着August是不是睡着了，却看到了这样的画面。

 

August紧闭着双眼，睫毛不停地颤抖着，修长的手指在后穴捣弄着，白色的液体随着手指的抽动缓缓流出。

 

“嗯……”August强忍着呻吟，却还是止不住。

 

Ngern情不自禁地抓出August在洞里不断抠挖的手指，继而将自己的伸了进去。

 

“Ngern你……”

 

……

 

于是，这个澡，又洗了一个多小时。

 

终于满足的两个人相拥着躺在宽大的床上，帮August上了药后，Ngern有一下没一下地顺着August的头发轻抚，脖子，耳后和锁骨全是自己留下的深深浅浅的痕迹，Ngern爱怜地亲了亲August的额头。

 

“宝贝，辛苦你了。”

 

“辛苦……还不是你……要了这么多次……呼……虽然我也挺爽的……”

 

“这是在赞美我嘛，哈哈，我就是想让宝贝很爽~”

 

说着，双手便又在August身上游走。

 

“行行行最爽了你最棒了，别闹……唔，明天我们去看电影好不好~还要吃冰淇淋~嗯……”

 

Ngern轻轻拍着说着说着就陷入睡眠的August，轻轻凑到他的耳边。

 

“August，圣诞快乐。”

 

“我爱你。”

 

然后，怀中的人蹭了蹭自己，Ngern听见，

 

“嗯……我也爱你”

 

 


End file.
